


mi bandera blanca es mi piel desnuda

by dragonfly_m



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luimelia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_m/pseuds/dragonfly_m
Summary: Luisita para Amelia es casa. Es el amor incondicional de quienes te conocen hasta el fondo y aman cada parte de vos.Amelia para Luisita es fuego. Cuando llegó a su vida, con sus rizos y su sonrisa, Amelia iluminaba la habitación.
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	mi bandera blanca es mi piel desnuda

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de "La poesía jamás te olvidará" de Elvira Sastre.

Luisita para Amelia es casa. Es el amor incondicional de quienes te conocen hasta el fondo y aman cada parte de vos. Es el hogar donde cobijarse cuando hace frío, el puerto seguro despues de una tormenta y el plato de comida en la mesa que la espera. Luisita viene, para Amelia, con una familia que no esperaba pero que agradece profundamente. Luisita, sin pensarlo, le prestó un padre consejero, una madre amorosa, un abuelo sabio y el alboroto de los hermanos. Luisita y su familia le han aplaudido cada una de sus ideas locas, la han felicitado por cada uno de sus logros, lloraron con ella en sus momentos de dolor y la han reprendido con la fiereza de quien no quiere ver sufrir a quienes ama. Amelia pensó que despues de cortar lazos con su padre nunca habría para ella alguien así, pero descubrió que enamorarse de alguien que es casa trae consigo un mundo.

Luisita es casa, tambien, como cuando Amelia jugaba a la escondida de pequeña. Es el lugar al que una corre con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de la hostilidad del mundo. Amelia descubrió rápidamente en el mundo del espectáculo que iba a tener que estar siempre con la guardia alta. Aprendió a defenderse de las manos escurridizas de algún cliente toquetón, a esquivar las ofertas de productores que querían ligar con ella y a acorazarse ante el rechazo que a veces era parte del proceso de audicionar, pero a veces se sentía como algo personal. Con Luisita no hay peligro. Luisita le pide sólo lo que Amelia le quiera dar, y Amelia quiere darle todo. Luisita la mira como un marinero que vislumbra tierra firme; la toca como si fuera, al mismo tiempo, el mas fino mármol y la masa elástica del pan; la besa con el hambre de un preso y la sed del desierto. Amelia en Luisita encontró el lugar donde su sensualidad y su sexualidad no la exponen a nada cruel e indeseado y por eso estalla, se amplifica, llega a lugares que no sabia que podia llegar.

Amelia para Luisita es fuego. Es una luz que la encandila. Cuando Amelia está en su órbita, Luisita no ve a nadie mas; cuando Amelia no está, la impronta de su luz le queda grabada en la retina y todo lo demas palidece en comparación. Cuando llegó a su vida, con sus rizos y su sonrisa, Amelia iluminaba la habitación. Luego iluminó la Plaza de la Frutos, con sus ojos brillantes y sus besos de meñique. Llegó a iluminar Madrid entera para Luisita, se metió en cada resquicio de sombra y la hizo resplandecer. A su regreso de París, Luisita se tapó los ojos para no verla brillar tanto pero Amelia, como el fuego, se coló por las hendijas. Luisita sabe que, si la deja, Amelia puede ser el fuego que la alimenta, el fuego que la abriga, el fuego que la quema y el fuego que la consume. Porque nadie la hizo tanto daño como Amelia, pero nadie nunca la hizo sentir tanto. 

Amelia es para Luisita, el fuego de la pasión. Cuando recién se conocieron, Luisita le confesó que nunca había encontrado algo en la vida que la apasionara. Amelia tenía muy claro qué cosas le apasionaban e iba a por ellas sin titubear. Para Luisita, que tiene instinto de cuidadora y proveedora, nutrir y apoyar a Amelia en sus búsquedas fue siempre una de las cosas mas hermosas. No conforme con eso, Amelia la envolvió en sus llamas y la llevó a pasear por cada una de sus pasiones; Luisita probó, envalentonada por su energía, cosas a las que jamás se habría animado a hacer sola. Nada había hecho con su cuerpo y con su mente lo que Amelia hace con ella. A veces se confunde y no sabe más quién es el combustible y quién el fuego, a veces todo es el incendio.

Cuando se besan en el sillón de la casa de los asturianos, con la luna chamuscada de testigo, todo les es familiar. Los labios suaves, el pelo sedoso de Amelia, la piel de Luisita, el olor de cada una en la otra. Es una punzada en el medio del pecho que les llena los ojos de lágrimas. No se quieren soltar nunca, pero el peso de la historia se les anuda en la garganta. Ya se dijeron todo, están despojadas de toda pretensión y el amor les zumba en los oidos, les pulsa en cada bocanada de aire que toman, les escuece en cada milímetro de piel. Juntas son casa y el fuego que las mantienen vivas.


End file.
